Gods don't have mercy
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: His farther was Uchiha His mother Uzumaki his grandfarther Tobriama and his grandmother Madara This is the story of Naruto Uzumak son of Kushina Uzumaki reincarnation of Kaguya otsutsuki he will show them all, the gods don't have mercy Gradual Progress!Sharingan!Zanpacto!Rinnegan!Byakugan!God-like!NarutoX Evil!Byakugan!Fem!Zetsu KushinaXOC full description inside


Full discription: On the day Kushina Uzumaki gives birth to Naruto the Yondamine Hokage steals Naruto away and releases the Kyuubi from Kushina's body before killing her and stealing Naruto. Aoi Uchiha Kushina's wife watches as his son has the demon fox sealed inside of him and betrays the leaf. Kushina is then told she is the reincarnation of Kaguya otsutsuki and after being revived begins her quest of revenge against Konohagakure. raising Naruto as the god his blood allows him to be and show the world god's have no mercy

Author's note: so after writing two fan fiction stories that I thought where duds mostly because I couldn't write a good second chapter I've decided to combine the together.

Uzumaki compound overlooking Konohagakure

Kushina Uzumaki watched as the Kyuubi destroyed more buildings in its wake. Her husband Aoi Uchiha brother of Mikoto Uchiha and grandson of Madara Uchiha was fighting the beast with all his might. The man was using Mangekyo Sharingan to summon Sasanoo to restrain the beast. Kushina cried small tears that fell of her face and slowly on to the face of small blue headed infant. Kushina smiled at the child who reached out towards her. Kushina began to breast feed the baby and smiled as he drank. Suddenly the door slammed open and a startled Kushina span around to the door there stood Minato grinning along with Danzo and Sarutobi. Before she could even react a Kunai flew into her throat. Minato picked up the child from her weak hands.

"He will make an excellent Jinchuriki" Minato spoke

Kushina struggled to speak and managed to gurgle one last word.

"N-Naruto"

Konohagakure forest

Minato grinned as Sarutobi made the hand seals and the death god appeared behind him. The sealing began and in 40 seconds the death god removed Sarutobi's soul and the lord of Kitsune was now sealed inside of the new born Uchiha Uzumaki. Minato picked up the child and with a nod Danzo disappeared with Minato.

Unknown destination

Kushina awoke in field of grass around where thousands of dead trees and above her was a purple sky with dark looking clouds.

_Kushina_

Kushina

KUSHINA!

Suddenly Kushina span around from the whispering sounds behind her. Suddenly she came face to face to a legion of dark demonic creatures. They stormed forward as she ran away like a flood of demons. The beings push forward before Kushina Feel over. Suddenly the demons began to turn into a black goo covering her and drowning her in a darkness. The black substance swamped her and she began drown until suddenly the black water disappeared into the ground. Getting up Kushina noticed she was now in a skin tight black suit which had been decorated with various pieces of armour. Kushina looked around and noticed a woman standing in front of huge tree. The woman had white hair and wore a bizarre dress.

"So then you are my reincarnation" the woman spoke

"Huh?" Kushina blatantly said

"My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki I am the founder of Ninjutsu and mother to the sage of the six paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the God of death Hamura Otsutsuki. I am you're previous incarnation from ages long forgotten my eyes are the source of your modern day kekkei genkei" she spoke

"Long ago there were no tailed beasts only the god tree known as the Shinju, once every thousand years the tree would bloom a fruit. Humans where forbidden from consuming it however I wishing for war to end consumed the fruit and became the first human to have chakra. With this power is stopped all war I gained all the powers you would now call kekkei genkei and gave birth to two sons" he face morphed into a bitter scowl

"I wanted to have my chakra retained only to myself because I knew if this spread to other human's only war and destruction could come of it. I tried to extract the chakra from my children but it only caused harm so I knew they could never have their own children. Despite that my son Hagoromo had children two brothers named Asura and Indra with a woman named Hosenka" she spoke

"She was a ninja before Hagoromo had given the world chakra but after becoming his wife she was the first outside of my blood line to be given chakra by Hagoromo. She became extremely powerful because of her mutated yellow chakra and she later gave birth to a daughter with similar chakra. This daughter named Shihime later founded the Uzumaki clan" she said causing Kushina to gasp

"I filled with rage became one with the shinju I fuelled it with my yin chakra and it became the Juubi. I then stormed to Hogoromo's compound and attacked at that time Indra and Asura where only babes and as Hagoromo and his brother sealed the Juubi and me away I shot my yin Chakra at the baby Indra and sealing my darkness within him. This power was spread from generations to generations this would later be known as the curse of hatred. However the blast also released by yang and that was sealed inside of Asura which gave him to confidence to create the will of fire" she said before continuing

"However years later Hagoromo began to die with me and the Juubi sealed inside of me he used a technique to spit the Juubi in half into nine parts creating the tailed beasts but he also split myself up because I was my immortal. The two being that where spawned where two genderless forms of yang and yin. The yin was known as Zetsu a being created out of a thick black chakra the yang was Shiromaru a being created out of white thick chakra. Zetsu was gifted with wood release, yin release and Blaze release and fusing abilities and shape shifting while Shiromaru was gifted with wood release, yang release and Lava release and the Byakugan" she said

"The young brothers escaped the watchful eye of Hagoromo and adventured into the forest of the elemental Nations mentored by my will. The two brothers soon grew powerful but longed to have parents something Hagoromo robbed them of. Shiromaru then discovered that he could summon the corpse of the ten tails and drained it the statue of the yin chakra sealed inside of it and replacing it with yin chakra. Becoming whole I was reborn as a mortal and raised Zetsu as my son" a loving smile came to her before reverting to her normal gaze. She then spoke

"I discovered that the yin chakra now sealed of the statue could create clones of Shiromaru if I could find human sacrifices and merge a bit of Zetsu flesh into the statue. Doing so I discovered I could create Zetsu clones. Then Indra founded the Uchiha and Asura the Senju and war broke out the war proved that Chakra would only escalate war and destruction. Hamura's children founded the Hyuga, Uzumaki and Kaguya and war continued the Uzumaki joined forces with the Senju however the Hyuga stayed Neutral while the Kaguya followed the Uchiha"

"The war began and tore through what would later become the land of water before spreading towards the land of fire and the land of fire. The last battle took place in the land of wind where Indra and Asura had there climatic battle. Indra had located me within the nearby Mountains and used me to lure out his brother by announcing my capture. Once he got there they began to fight I tried to stop them but Indra had used the tailed beast inside of him the eight tails to create a tailed beast ball while Asura and the Nine tails created a tailed beast ball. The explosion turned the mountains to sand creating the desert of the land of winds. They continued to fight but there fellow shinobi died in the explosion and Zetsu became damaged knowing the fact that Zetsu could only be reincarnated instead of re-spawning like the tailed beasts I gave my life to make him immortal with my Rinnegan. Later Asura and Indra's chakra where reincarnated into your Husband's grandfather Madara Uchiha and you're grandfather's brother Hashirama Senju and their bitter hatred. Now you're son is the reincarnation of Asura and we must stop it. I ask of you let me turn you into my reincarnation and exorcise the demon known as Asura from you're son" she said

"What happens if I become you're reincarnation will I disappear from this body and you take over"

"No of course not however your personality will change though"

"And what about Naruto what will happen to him when you remove Asura"

"Everybody is a reincarnation of somebody else thanks to chakra I will plug up the hole that Asura's chakra will cause once removed with Shiromaru chakra" she spoke "Naruto will have access to Shiromaru's kekkei genkei along with your husband's Sharingan and you're dormant kekkei genkei"

"My dormant Kekkei genkei?"

"Yes didn't you know that hidden within your eyes lives two of the most powerful kekkei genkei the Zanpakto and Rinnegan?" she spoke "the Zanpakto kekkei genkei is actually a blessing from the gods it allows the user to create a weapon which can later be used with various powers you're shall come from Inari the fox goddess and you're son's shall come from Kurama Inari's mate. Other known wielders include Minato Namikaze blessed by Sasanoo and Aoi Uchiha again by Sasanoo though he believed his to be a Mangekyo Sharingan power. the seven swordsmen of the Mist are also Zanpakto wielders." She explained

"You're Rinnegan on the other hand is mystery all its own but unlocking this shall make you a goddess in your own right. I believe it's because of your Senju cells but I detect no Uchiha cells interesting maybe Uzumaki cells could plug up that hole no that wouldn't work to distant" she spoke before sighing "Either way this mystery will have to be left for another day" she spoke before turning to Kushina and smirking.

Konohagakure.

Aoi Uchiha rushed to the Uzumaki compound and to his and his wife's home there his eyes widened at his wife's death. He collapsed over her cold dead body turning to Naruto's crib he found it empty his sorrow turned to rage. He smelt Minato's stench and took off towards the yondamine Hokage's home. The man ran for a full hour never tiring. His anger was growing he had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing the death of his younger brother Obito Uchiha from a far after he rescued the pair of Genin that were with him and fled to a base. His eyes allowed him to copy other Mangekyo abilities and doujutsu powers for a limited time while use allowing him to teleport himself and other to a pocket dimension.

Minato Namikaze sat in his home with Danzo alone. Aoi had activated his cloaking Jutsu and cracked the seals inside Minato's compound hearing the conversation.

"So then It's a deal we will announce the boy's Jinchuriki status but not his parents identity and we will Assassinate Aoi later then with the boy growing up hated I will get my men to beat the boy but save him at the last minute and become his hero" he spoke

"And I return I'll look the other way with your root project" he spoke Danzo nodded

"Indeed by the time Naruto-san is 12 he'll by emotionless weapon" he spoke

Aoi was furious they had turned his son into a Jinchuriki and planned to turn his son into a weapon. He won't let that happen but first he will become powerful then he'll burn Konoha to the ground fuck his younger brother's wishes fuck what Mikoto-nee-chan would think. The love of his life was dead because of Konoha his son would be tortured because of Konoha. There no way he could get near Naruto now he was surprised he could get to the Namikaze without being detected. Suddenly he disappear and shushed to his home. Kushina's corpse was still on the floor Aoi sealed the body and quickly put on a dark blue cloak and a wolf mask on before disappearing.

Border of the land of sound, the valley of the end

Aoi placed Kushina's corpse on a wooden slab drifting it of down the river he used a Katon Jutsu to cause to burn away. After 5 minutes of crying a vengeful scowl came to his face. He turned to Madara's statue

'Grandfather you were right Konoha is scum I will destroy Konoha just like you sought out to do' he thought before disappearing.

10 minutes later a phoenix blazed out of the burning corpse the flames dispersed and revealed Kushina now dressed in a white kimono with light purple oni. On the back the Rinnegan symbol was printed. Kushina looked around and turned towards Konoha her now corrupted mind thinking plans of revenge.

Konohagakure

Naruto slept peacefully in his cot. The Anbu guard where on duty but where slacking why they should waste their time for the hero village…assholes. Suddenly all of the necks where snapped and they fell to the ground dead. Naruto looked up at his mother to take in her features her red hair had become purple and her eyes where now purple Rinnegan eyes. The intimidating stare disappeared as Kushina Kissed Naruto on forehead. Quickly she created a blood clone of him and fled.

Secret lair

Madara had died years ago and now a young masked man had taken his name the man was Obito Uchiha. The man was currently hatching his plans for the Infinite Tsukuyomi when there was explosion from the other side of the cavern. He turned around removing a Kunai from his pouch.

"So then you are the one pretending to be Madara" she spoke Black Zetsu heard her voice and smiled as it reminded him of his mother. Kushina appeared with her son in hand. "Pull!" She spoke suddenly Obito was in front of her and unable to move. "So then you're Obito Uchiha interesting Kaguya-sama said you'll have a Rinnegan eye, still you're in my way to so flee" she spoke before "SHINRA TENSEI!" Suddenly Obito was pushed into the walls of the room. "Now then" she spoke turning to Zetsu "Pull!" she spoke and suddenly Zetsu was in front of her stuck in mid-air. "Zetsu-kun still so hansom as Kaguya spoke" she spoke Motherly

"Kaguya? Wait Mum sent you who are you"

"Im her reincarnation Kushina Uzumaki and this is my son Naruto I must attach him to the Statue I need to remove Asura's influence and replace it with Shiromaru's quickly!" she said immediately She summoned the statue and the tree followed. Slowly the Zetsu Cocoons came down from the ceiling. Taking a Zetsu Cocoon Kushina wrapped her and her child inside of it. Zetsu grinned as it began to glow purple and blue as yin and yang chakra where pushed inside. Zetsu then turned to the groaning sounds of Obito and smiled. Slowly a set of plant-like teeth appeared out of his stomach and a man appeared he was a pale skinned man with a black and gold kimono his black hair draped past his feet and onto the floor. Zetsu suddenly entered the back of the man's neck and the man grinned this was Zetsu true form. Making a hand sign his hidden Sharingan activated.

Suddenly Obito screamed in pain as his body turned to ash and was consumed by the Statues mouth.

'This should give Naruto-kun Obito's Mangekyo powers when activates his own and now even better Obito will be resurrected as a Zetsu clone' he spoke grinning

Meanwhile in a forest

"So this organization it's called Akatski then?" Aoi spoke as he picked up the ring from dead member

"Indeed" spoke Pein

"I guess I'll join" Aoi spoke

Author's note: OH SHIT SON! What's going to happen when Aoi joins the Akatski what's going to happen now that Obito is dead? Find out next time on… I don't know what im naming this…

Also Naruto Is going to become god-like much slower. Kushina is also going to be god-like and Black Zetsu his brother figure also fem Zetsu isn't black Zetsu nor is it Shiromaru (cause maru is usually put in a male name while hime is for women) see ya later and please review


End file.
